HMHS: Horrace Mantis High School
by LWDamon
Summary: Chad/Sonny. Derek/Casey. Edwin/Lizzie. Drew/May. Jake/Miley. Stella/Joe. Hyde/Jackie. "Hey, I'm Derek. What's your name?" Derek said in a sweet, deeper voice, holding out his hand for her to shake. "Um, hi. I'm - uhh, Stella. Are you guys new?"


**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**I tried writing this once before, but I didn't like it, so here it is, re - written.**

**Tell me if it's any better.**

**R&R.**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Life With Derek, Pokemon, Hannah Montana, JONAS, or That 70's Show.**

**Enjoy. (:**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Marshall decided to send her and Chad to HMHS; Horrace Mantis High School. A bording school. Well, actually, Ms. Bitterman decided to. Ever since "Chuckle City" and "The Falls" combined their classes, all Chad did was torment her. He made fun of her, embarrassed her, explained things wrong when she asked him for help, he even _cut_ her hair once!

"I _can't_ believe this," Sonny mumbled to herself while sitting in her desk.

"Talking to yourself, Monroe?" said a smirking Chad.

Sonny whipped her head around whipped her hair to face him, "What are you doing here, _Cooper_?"

Chad took a seat next to her. As soon as he sat down, all the girls swormed around him.

"I'm just in my homeroom."

"Your _what_?"

"Homeroom."

Sonny groaned.

"Turns out Marshall requested us to be in all the same classes, including homeroom."

"He did _what_?!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Derek? what are you _doing_ here?!"

"Chillax, Princess."

He took a seat next to her.

"I can't _'chillax_,' Derek! We're in the same homeroom! This is _horrible_!"

"I'm not exactly thrilled either, Case. It's your first day. Calm down. It'll be just like our old school."

"I'm going down to the office to damand a switch, " A look of terror came across Casey's face," _Ohmygod_. What if we have classes together?!"

"Breath, Casey. Breath."

"I'm gonna call Mom and George later."

"Look, don't worry about it. We'll completely ignore each other. Just chill. Go try find some friends. I know. I know. That sounds crazy. And I know it'll be hard, but at least try."

"_Der-ek_!" Casey screeched as Derek smirked.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Edwin."

"Lizzie."

They sat next to each other.

"I see we have the same homeroom."

"Seems like it."

"I wonder if Casey and Derek have the same homeroom, too."

"And how much they already fought."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"_Drew_?"

Drew took a seat next to her.

"Hello, May."

"What are you doing here?" her eyes lit up with excitement that she knew someone.

"As much as I love contests, I want to finish my education. What about you?"

May frowned, "My mom made me.."

"Ah."

"Let me see your schedual. Maybe we have classes _together_!" May smiled.

"_Whatever_," Drew handed her his schedual as he flicked his hair.

May's eye's lit up and she smiled, "We have three classes together! Bio, Math, and Health."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Miley tried to walk into her homroom, but just tripped and fell flat on her face. All the girls were in a swarm together.

She took a closer look and saw the reason. Jake Ryan.

"_Jake_? What.. ? What are you doing _here_ .. ?"

Jake flashed Miley a smile and walked over to her. All the girls screamed and then glared at her,"Hey, Miles. Just got tired of all the attention again. I wanna try and be normal. Heard the Jonas Brother's went here. But that didn't exactly work out .. " he rubbed his neck.

She rolled her eyes,"You _never_ get tired of attention."

He shrugged,"Yeah ..."

She tried getting up, but a girl purposly pushed her and she tumbled back down. And groaned.

"Want some help?" he offered her a hand, but he rejected it.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm still mad at you," she said as she got up and stormed off the farthest seat from him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, guys." Stella smiled at Joe, Nick. and Kevin.

"Hey, Stella," they all said in unison.

"You think those are some of the new people that are comming?" ask Stella looking at Casey and Derek, fighting.

"Yeah, maybe. They look like they know each other."

"I'll gonna go find out!" she said as she started walking towards them

"Stella, wait," Joe called after her, but she ignored him. He didn't want her talking to another different guy.

"Don't want her talking other guys?" questioned Nick, raising an eyebrow.

"N - no."

"I think you're jealous," said Kevin.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not jealous? Not now. Not ever!"

"Whatever you say."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Jackie, _why_ am I hear?"

"Becase, steven, you _love_ me too much to let me come _alone_!"

"_Right_ ..." he rolled his eyes.

She kissed him,"Right," he grinned.

She ignored him," Come on," she dragged him to a seat.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"_Der-ek_!"

Derek was gonna say something, but he saw Stella walking towards them and stopped.

"Hey, I'm Derek. What's _your_ name?" Derek said in a sweet, deeper voice, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Um, hi. I'm - uhh, Stella. Are you guys new?" she took his hand, while blushing.

"Down, Derek, down," she hit his chest, "Hi, I'm Casey," she flashed a fake smile.

_Who's she? And why does he already want to jump on things with skirts? She's so pretty. But she seems really nice. I couldn't really hate her for being his next victim and pretty._

She mentally groaned.

"Well, do guys want to sit with me and my friends for homeroom. It ends in about ten minutes, anyway."

"_Sure_," Derek said.

Stella led them to Joe, Nick, and Kevin.

"Guys, this is Derek and Casey. They're new."

"Yo," said Derek.

"Hey, dude," said Nick and Kevin.

"_Hi_," said Joe coldly.

"Hi," said Casey sweetly.

"Don't be fooled, she's not _really_ this nice."

"_Der-ek_!" she screeched.

He smirked, "See?"

She huffed.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me. :D**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**


End file.
